


Remembrance (Regrets)

by EllaYuki



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Fai wonders about their lives before Fei Wang Reed and about what life could have been like without his influence.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Remembrance (Regrets)

“What do you miss the most,” Fai starts, voice… almost wistful. He doesn’t look at Kurogane, but rather up at the wisps of clouds in the summer sky. “About your life from before it all went up in smoke, I mean?” Kurogane winces at the mental image that invokes, but thinks about the question seriously. 

After a minute, “My mother’s smile,” he answers honestly. “And my father’s teachings.” He shakes off, or tries to, at least, the rueful feeling settling over him suddenly. It’s an old pain now, a healed over scar that still sometimes aches nonetheless. The memory of them will forever be bittersweet now. 

Fai hums, playing with a strand of long, golden hair almost absentmindedly. “The only happy times I remember,” he says, sounding faraway. “From my life in Valeria… It’s the rare occasions when Fai and I… when we were allowed a moment to ourselves to just play and be the children we were, without fearful eyes watching our every move.”

Kurogane looks at him, watches every minute change fleeting across the mage’s face, and committing this moment to memory. It’s rare that the man talks about his brother, rarer still for him to talk about his life before Celes, and Kurogane makes it a point to pay attention (more so than he usually does, that is.)

“I wonder what our lives would have been like,” Fai concludes, looking down at his lap. “If Fei Wang Reed hadn’t interfered.” He plays, almost restlessly now, with one of the long sleeves of his yukata. “Maybe Kuro-sama would still have his beloved family.” He bites his lip. “Maybe Fai and I would still be wasting away in that valley.”

“No,” Kurogane interrupts, because there’s one thing he’s fairly sure about. “Ashura would have gotten you both out of there, both you and your brother.” And, because he, too, has his moments of doubts and regrets, “And as for my family…” He reaches up and threads his fingers through the length of Fai’s hair. “I would have lost my mother eventually, to her unceasing cough.”

Fai looks at him then, eyes wide. “Oh,” he whispers, sympathetic. “Oh, I’m sorry, Kuro-sama.”

Kurogane kisses the side of his head. “It’s life,” he says, shrugging through the sting in his chest. 

Fai leans more heavily into Kurogane’s arms, tucking his face into Kurogane’s neck. “Yes,” he sighs. “Yes, I guess it is.”


End file.
